Vendidas
by noodle fox
Summary: Una familia de Konoha que vende a sus dos hijas "Sakura y Hinata" por una "crisis económica", a la familia Uzumaki, compuesta por 1 padre mujeriego, 5 esposas, las cuales desaparecieron, y 6 hijos. SasoSaku, SuiSaku, DeiSaku, SasuSaku, SaiSaku y NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

_** Bueno este fanfic es uno que empece ase muchos años, uno que la verdad necesitaba un retoque para que fuera mas entendido.  
Pero bueno aquí se los traigo es algo mas que nada cómica, algo romántica y también se puede decir que es algo pervertida, solo un poco.**_

Bueno aquí empieza mi fic, ojala sea de su agrado, yo misma me reí haciéndola. (?)  
------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de konoha, el cielo estaba despejado y los pájaros cantaban sus hermosas sonatas.

En eso, en una casa de hermosos colores, se encontraban dos jovencitas de 17 años de edad jugaban en el aire libre en su jardín. Parecían niñitas de 5 años.

-¡No me atraparas!- decía riendo y corriendo una chica pelirosa y ojos verdes.

-¡Claro que si!, s-solo para de correr- termino de hablar la joven de ojos pálidos y cabellera negra que sonreía a lo lejos corriendo tras ella.

-Eres muy lenta Hinata-neechan- Dijo tratando de correr mas rápido ya que su hermana le estaba pisando los talones.

-¡Ya veras!- La pelinegra se lanza encima de su querida hermana y ambas caen al hermoso pasto verde. -¿A-a quien ll-llamabas lenta, querida Sakurita?- Ambas se echan a reír mientras Hinata se levantaba-

-Chicas- Grito una joven de una coleta, pelo rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules apareciéndose por una de las ventanas.

-¿Si?- Respondieron las dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-Vengan aquí, con papá necesitamos decirles algo- Termino de decir la señora y se adentro a la casa.

-Ya vamos, mamá- Grito la joven pelirosa y ambas se pararon empezaron a caminar. A mitad del camino la chica pelinegra choca su cuerpo contra la de su hermana levemente, Sakura ríe levemente y hace lo mismo solo que con un poco mas de fuerza lo cual hace que Hinata se desviara hacia el lado, ambas se ponen a reír con fuerza.

-Vengan rápido, háganle caso a su madre- Les ordeno un gran hombre azul, con ojos blancos y con las pupilas desgarradas. Tras esa orden las jóvenes chicas dejaron de jugar y entraron a la casa antes de que se metiera en problemas.

Las chicas entraron a la casa y llegaron a la sala de estar, raramente la sala estaba llena de globos e Ino, su madre, se encontraba con pañuelo en mano y llorando sin cesar. Su padre, Kisame, se encontraba parado frente la chimenea y mirando a su esposa sin poder entender bien lo que le ocurría.

-P-Papá, ¿Q-que es lo que le sucede a mamá?- Dijo una Hinata preocupada.

-Cariño, por favor. ¿Se lo puedes decir tu?- Kisame con una cara de piedad, le rogó a su esposa, la cual parecía que fingía llorar.

-No, puedo- decía entre sollozos la madre. Ambas chicas miraban la escena, ¿Que era lo que querían decirnos? ¿Que diablos sucedía?.

-Pero es que yo tampoco puedo- Decía el hombre de la casa, mirándola con ganas de salir corriendo.

-¡Pues yo tampoco puedo, estoy llorando hombre ¿no entiendes?, No puedo hablar con claridad!- dijo la madre con gran enojo mirándolo sin lagrimas en los ojos, luego mura a sus hijas con naturalidad y ellas le devolvían la mirada algo asustadas. Y luego la madre entendió, se aviá olvidado, ella estaba llorando.-Digo...por favor- Volvió a tomar su pañuelo y empezó nuevamente a "llorar".

-E-entiendo- Dijo apartándose un poco de su esposa-

-Muy bien, nos están asustando, ¿nos pueden explicar que diablos pasa aquí?- dijo la pelirosa posando ambas manos en su cadera y mirándolos raramente.

-Y-y de paso, ¿Nos explican por que los globitos y los gorritos de fiesta- señala la mesa de la cocina que podían ver desde ahí – y-y si pueden, también esa torta de ahí- dijo señalado la mesa de enfrente-

-¿Hay alguien de cumpleaños?-mira a todos lados incrédula- ¿O estamos celebrando algo?.

-E-eh.. bueno chicas, ese es otro tema- Dijo el piel azul rascándose la nuca, Hinata tomo a Sakura del brazo y se acerco, todo lo que decían sus padres no les daban buena espina.

-¿Nos explican lo que sucede?- Pregunto nuevamente Sakura esperando a que le contestaran.

-Bueno chicas, ambas saben que la familia esta en crisis económica, ¿no? -Antes de que siguieran, la pobre madre empeso a chillar mas fuerte interrumpiéndolos- Ino cariño, por favor, no me dejaras terminar así- Rogá el hombre azul a su mujer.

-De acuerdo- Dijo la madre parando de "llorar" y viendo la escena que se acercaba.

-Bueno la cosa es que...- Al padre le costaba terminar de decir lo que pasaba.

-E-es q-que..- Dijo la ojiblanca esperando la respuesta que necesitaban.

-Es...- Se notaba en su tono de vos, que no hacia lo necesario para terminar de decir lo que las chicas necesitaban escuchar.

-¿¡Es?!- La joven ojiverde se estaba impacientando ya que llevaban como 15 minutos vacilando.

-Es que.. que...- Kisame empezó a jugar con sus dedos, cualquier cosa que querían decirle a las jóvenes, era malo.

-¡Hay Dios!, ¿Como puedes demorarte tanto en decirles?-Toda la familia dirigió su mirada hacia la madre.-¡Las vendimos! Ya esta dicho, ¿vez que no es gran problema?- Kisame se pega con la palma de su mano en la frente y la baja, dirijio la mirada hacia sus dos hijas. Ambas estaban atónitas, no se movían, tenían ambos ojos abiertos hasta no poder mas y su boca semi abierta. ¿Que era lo que acababa de decir su madre?, ¿Que las avían vendido?, ¿Sera cierto?.

-¿¡C-como dicen?!- Termino de preguntar la ojiverde por las dos, ya que Hinata al parecer aun no salia del trauma.

-Así es- Dijo la madre tomando su papel de madre arrepentida, tomando su pañuelo y asciendo como si se limpiara las lagrimas de los ojos- Fue lo único que se nos ocurrió para salir de la pobreza-

-N-nos están tomando, ¿verdad?- dijo la ojiblanca tratando de entender la situación

-¿¡Como se les ocurre vendernos!?- Dijo soltándose del agarre de su hermana y caminando hacia el frente para verlos bien- ¡Esto no tiene perdón¡- cerro los ojos mientras les gritaba.

-Es una crisis económica, devén entenderlo- dijo el padre, tratando calmar a su hija.

-¡Entenderlo mi abuela!- Dijo la pelirosa gritándole a su padre.

-¡Hey!, no te metas con mi madre Sakura- dice la Yamanaka parándose de su asiento y mirando fijamente a su hija.

-¡Si!, No hables mal de mi suegra la zorra- Dijo Kisame mirando a su hija con una gran cara de enojo. Ino abre los ojos bien abiertos y los dirige hacia su marido.

-Como fue lo que dijiste?- Tenia una gran aura negra la madre detrás de ella.

-N-nada, ¿yo?, ¿Decir algo contra mi suegra? Nunca..- dijo desviando la mirada de su esposa.

---------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno eso es por ahora el primer capitulo owo, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

BYE........................................!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo de Vendidas, este es mas largo que todos los otros capítulos que eh echo, pero es para celebrar que sobreviví a un terremoto de 8.7 o 8.8 xD.  
:'3 gracias a los que me dejaron review y quienes la leyeron sin dejar xd.**_

-----------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------  
-Si, claro, claro como digas- Mira a su esposo de mala gana.

La pelea seguía y nunca paraba. En las afueras de la casa de los Hoshigaki se estacionaba una gran lemosina, era negra y sus ventanas también, de ella salio un hombre muy apuesto, de ojos rojos, pelo rojizo y un hermoso traje negro; tras el apareció un chico de ropa informal y pelo rubio y alborotado.

Dentro de la casa, seguían peleando y aún si conseguir una buena respuesta.

-Por favor chicas lo devén entender- Seguía la madre adelante, tratando de calmarlas.  
-E-esque parece u-una gran m-mentira- Decía la pelinegra con una cara de tristeza.

-Están muy locos para hacer una cosa así- decía Sakura algo desanimada.

-Chicas, miren somos sus padres- Decía el hombre azul hasta que su esposa lo interrumpió.

-A si que tenemos todo el derecho de hacerlo- dijo la Yamanaka mirando por la ventana viendo la lemosina-Hasta que llegan, los hemos estado esperando por mucho- dijo molesta

-¿Q-que llegaron?- dijo Sakura atónita. -N-no me atraparan, ya veras- dijo con el ceño fruncido, abrió la puerta de enfrente para salir corriendo pero en eso choca con alguien y cae al piso- A-ag.. -Dirigió su mirada hacia la persona con la que aviá chocado, era un chico, y era hermoso, su pelo, sus ojos dormilones, todo. Se quedo mirándolo un rato hasta que la voz del chico la uso despertar.

-Perdón, por favor déjeme ayudarla- le ofrece la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantar, Sakura con gusto acepta su mano y la levanta quedando sus caras muy juntas lo cual hizo que las mejillas de la ojijade se sonrojaran.

-Y-yo.. - cada instante se le hacia eterno y estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro, al corto tiempo se dio cuenta de todo, a si que se soltó del agarre del chico y se esconde detrás de su hermana.

El chico la miro divertido y sonrió a su modo. La madre y el padre se quedaron mirándolos, el Uzumaki sintió su mirada y se las devolvió algo sorprendido.

-Oh. Perdonen, mi nombre es Sasori Uzumaki- Dijo el chico dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirrosa- Eh venido a buscar a dos jovencitas, ¿Son ustedes?- levanto una ceja y se quedo mirándolas a las dos.

-Si, si son ellas se las pueden llevar- Dijo la madre acertando con la cabeza.

-Ya veo..- Dijo mirando a la joven pelirrosa de los pies a la cabeza.

-Hinata-chan- Dijo un rubio ojos azules entrando a la casa, buscando con su mirada a la nombrada hasta que la encuentra- Hinata-chan -le sonrrie y la ojiblanca cambia su piel de un rosa pálido a rojo.

-A-ah..- La pobre no podía reaccionar, sentía que se iría a desmayar muy pronto- N-Naruto-kun-Pronuncia al fin su nombre.

-¿Q-que, y-ya se conocen?- Dijo su padre sorprendido.

-B-bueno -dijo la chica pelinegra jugando con sus dedos, pero antes de que pudiese responder la madre de las chicas empiezan a empujar a todos los chicos por la puerta.

-Bueno, supongo que tiene mucho de que hablar- cuando todos estaban afuera se dieron vuelta a ver a la madre que estaba apunto de hablar-que les valla bien – sonrió y cerro la puerta, se dio una media vuelta suspiro. Dirijo su mirada a su marido y dijo- Por fin-

-Si, bueno.. ¿Quien diría que tener dos hijas nos darían tanto dinero?-sonrió el hombre pez y vio a su esposa sacar una gran faja de dinero de su gran escote- Me encanta los tratos con el sr. Uzumaki- hizo una pausa para estirarse- ahora podremos pagar esas deudas- sonrrie victorioso.

-¿¡Que!?, ¿solo eso?, tranquilo querido yo se como se puede agrandar nuestro botín-dijo acercando se le mientras usa los billetes como abanico.

-¿A si?- Dijo el hombre pez asombrado.

-¡Con apuestas!- contesto Ino sonriendo y con estrelleras en los ojos.

-Hay no..- Se aparto de su esposa y tratando de no hacerle caso.

-Amor, por favor. ¡Son Carreras!, nos aremos ricos- dijo tomando a su esposo del hombro y mostrando le el dinero.

-Te dará un ataque de alguna manera Ino-chan- Kisame se aleja de su esposa y sube las escaleras algo apenado por lo que acababa de pasar, no solo por que su esposa era una lunática por los juegos de azar, si no mas que todo, acababa de vender a sus hijas por un dinero que su mujer perdería de todas maneras, dinero que no valía la pena por sus hijas...

Desde que las chicas subieron a la lemosina de los Uzumaki, la menor de ellas, Sakura, no quería despegar su mirada del paisaje por el cual pasaban.

-_¿De verdad esta sería la ultima vez que vería estos lugares? ¿De verdad no despertaría de esa pesadilla_- No pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de su ojo y recorriera su mejilla, las preguntas no dejaban de surgir le a la pelirrosa. Hinata como su hermana mayor se preocupaba por ella, savia que era un tanto raro para ella como para su hermanita. Pero a ella se le olvido todo lo malo que le sucedía solo con el estar con Naruto a su lado.

-Sakura- La nombrada deja de mirar por la ventana y mira a su hermana la cual la llamaba- Estaremos bien, ¿si?, no te preocupes.

-Si, eso creo- La pelirrosa finge sonreír para su hermana para que esta se calmase, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por el Uzumaki pelirrojo.

-Esto es muy genial- Dijo con una gran sonoriza el Uzumaki rubio mientras abrazaba a la mayor de las chicas, la sangre le subió por las mejillas, parecía apunto de estallar.- Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan en nuestra familia, no podría estar mas feliz- El chico pego su mejilla a la de la chica lo cual casi hace que Hinata estuviera apunto de perder la respiración.

Eso era lo que diferenciaba a Sakura de su hermanita mayor, desde chiquitas Hinata siempre se desmayaba cuando su corazón latía por ansiedad, vergüenza y otras cosas.

La joven Sakura esperaba que algo parase, frenara, o que se acabara el mundo en ese mismo minuto. Trataba de encontrar la respuesta del "¿por que ellas?" "¿por que justo ahora?", savia muy bien por que, por que todo tiene un momento y lugar, por que sus padres lo decidieron así, por que... por que..

A la chica le costaba tratar de seguir pensando el por que de todo esto que le ocurría, a su derecha, se encontraba Sasori, quien no dejaba de mirarla desde que entraron a la lemosina. La pelirrosa deseaba en ese mismo momento que dejase de hacerlo, ya que la ponía muy nerviosa, un hermoso chico se te queda mirando con unos hermosos ojos somnolientos de color rojizo como su pelo. ¿Nunca te avía ocurrido?. Si seguía así estaba segura de que se desmayaría inmediatamente como Hinata lo hace, trato de romper el hielo con ese muchacho tratando de hablar.

-Sa-Sasori, ¿n-no?- el nombrado asintió con la cabeza sin despegar le los ojos de encima, lo cual le dificultaba a Sakura para que hablaran tranquilamente- ¿C-cuantos hermanos tienen?- termino de decir por fin la pelirrosa, a la cual le fallaba la voz.

-Bueno, somos seis en total- El chico recorrió a Sakura con la mirada, ella solo se volteo y miró a la ventana por la cual estaba mirando el paisaje.- Estamos nosotros dos- Antes de que siguiera contestando a la pregunta de la ojijade Naruto lo interrumpe.

-Esta Sasuke.. - Dijo sonriendo el chico cerrando los ojos mientras su hermano mayor lo miraba molesto.

-Deidara- Dijo volviendo a posar su mirada sobre la menor de las chicas, la cual aún lo notaba inclusive si miraba a otro lado.

-Sai- El rubio volvió a interrumpir a su hermano, por lo cual este se molesto se paró de su lugar, Sakura notó eso y se giró a ver, Sasori se puso junto a su hermano para ponerle una cinta con adhesivo en la boca de su hermano para que no lo siguiera interrumpiendo, se paró nuevamente y se sentó en su lugar. Sakura empezó a reír por que Naruto se estaba desesperando de tratar de quitarlo de su boca, Hinata algo alarmada igual trataba de ayudarlo.

-Y Suigetsu- Por fin avía podido terminar de responder la pregunta de la chica en paz, Naruto por su lado se pudo quitar la cinta, pero le quedo marca del adhesivo en su boca.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y aún no llegaban a su destino, ¿que era lo que pasaba? ¿A que velocidad iva la lemosina que esto ya parecía una eternidad?. Sakura miraba por la ventana, los lugres que ella conocía desde pequeña estaban desapareciendo, avía que admitirlo sus padres no eran los mejores de el mundo. Desde pequeñitas debieron a verlo descubierto, todos los años en el día de las madres su madre siempre esperaba algo más de regalo y era entristecedor. Como esa vez cuando tenían 4 años, ambas tenían un regalo para su madre, estaba envuelto en papel rojo y una cinta morada, aún lo recordaba. Al entregárselo su madre se veía emocionada, por lo cual eso le dibujo una gran sonrisa en las caras de las chicas, pero al abrirlo la cara de la madre cambio dramáticamente, su regalo avía sido una oveja de greda algo mal pintada. Su padre quien también estaba allí le sonrió a las chicas, mientras su madre con la cara asqueada le agradecía a las chicas, pero en eso a Ino se le cae al suelo. Era obvio que lo avía echo apropósito, entre los dos padres, Kisame, era el que mas las quería y se notaba. Ese mismo año en el día de los padres las dos pequeñas le hicieron un regalo parecido al de su madre, solo que esta vez era un delfín, echo de greda y algo mal pintado, pero aún así su padre se los agradeció, les dio un abrazo a cada una y lo dejó en su velador al lado de las demás cosas valiosas que el tenía, lo conservaba bien, y aún la tenia al igual que todos los otros regalos que le hacían sus hijas.

Aunque fuera mejor su padre que su madre, eso no importaba ahora, ambos las regalaron y ninguno lo detuvo. La chica estaba apunto de reventar a llorar hasta que una voz la hizo salir de su mente, era Naruto, preguntándole a Sasori si ya habían llegado a su hogar, el chico pelirrojo contesto que no, aún no. Pero Naruto, volvió a preguntar a su hermano y así sucesivamente hasta que el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento nuevamente y le puso la cinta con adhesivo en su boca para hacerlo callar y se sentó en su lugar.

-Así esta mejor- echó su cabeza para atrás, Naruto tomo un extremo de la cinta y rápidamente se la quito, nuevamente le avía dejado marca.

La pobre muchacha ojiblanca cada vez que miraba al chico rubio este se daba cuenta de ello y le devolvía la mirada con una gran sonrisa, la pobre chica creía que se iva a desmayar..

El silencio era enorme lo cual estaba matando a Naruto, necesitaba romper el silencio que lo estaba matando así que decidió preguntar nuevamente.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Sasori no le respondió, solo lo ignoraba.- Sasori- Naruto se le acerca para que le hiciera caso.

-¿Hmn?- el nombrado solo se digna a murmurar eso, mientras miraba a su medio hermano, el cual estaba apunto de colmar la paciencia de Sasori.

-¿llegamos?- Esa, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.. Sasori tomo a su hermano por el cuello ahorcándolo mientras lo movía bruscamente, Hinata muy preocupada trataba de decirle al pelirrojo que tratara de calmarse, en ese momento la lemosina empezó a parar, y el pelirrojo miro por la ventana y vio su casa. Avían llegado. Naruto, tratando de hablar con las manos de su medio hermano en su garganta pregunta...  
-¿Ll-lleg-amos?- El pelirrojo mira a su hermano, lo suelta, este se desploma suavemente en el piso y su hermano le contesta tranquilamente.

-Sí- El menor de los Uzumaki se alegro por eso ya que no aguantaba más el encierro en esa lemosina.

-¡Genial- grito Naruto, tomando la mano de la mayor de las chicas y le dice -Ven Hinata-chan, te enseñare mi hogar- salio corriendo rápidamente con la chica casi volando tratando de seguir le el paso a Naruto hacia la mansión, el pelirrojo miro divertido esa escena, se bajó de el carro y llamó a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, vayámonos- al no recibir respuesta se da media vuelta y se encuentra con la ojijade dormida en el asiento de la lemosina, el chico decidió ir a despertar la, entro nuevamente al carro y se hincó al lado de la pelirrosa a la cual llamaba nuevamente – Sakura- se acerca a su cara la cual estaba apoyada en la ventana, estaba realmente dormida, la toma del hombro y la empieza a mover cuidadosamente, poco a poco el joven se acerca a la chica.. la cual se despertó y pronuncio un "Sasori..", el nombrado se quedo mirando los hermosos labios rosados de la joven..

-------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo de vendidas ;3 espero que sea de su agrado...**_

Silvermist23: xD bueno, se que no fue muy pronto, pero por eso la hice mas larga~ espero que te guste la continuación!

Seldi-chan_de_hyuuga: xD no entiendo, es una familia muy normal (?) xD bueno qui esta la continuación, espero que te guste!~

Uzumaki_hyuuga_kimiko: Gracias!, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado~


End file.
